On these dark streets
by Fear-The-Spork
Summary: Jack is 17 and has been on the streets for most of his life. One night he rescues a girl that is sure to change his life. Three guesses to who it is ....
1. Chapter 1

Jack Shepard dropped into the old abandoned house, having climbed from from the ground to the roof. In his arms he carried two loaves of bread, a box of matches and four packets of sausages. His friends looked around. All of them runaways. Finding life difficult and needing to live free. Of course their parents were still looking for them, but being streetwise, there was no chance of catching them.

"Hey man. Nice load," Chloe grinned and took the food from him, taking it into the kitchen, which fortuantly had running water. Jack dropped onto the motheaten sofa, stretching after his run from angry shop owners and security guards. Jack was rugged and handsome, on the streets most of his life and able to run faster than any Olympic runner. His skills were what kept some of the new kids alive, helping them learn the tricks of the trade. His parents had died and his life had been bad.

"So what's goin on guys ?" he asked.

"As usual, nothing," Charlie said from his position on top of and old wardrobe. Sawyer and Shannon looked at him.

"Did anyone follow you ?" Sawyer asked and Jack shook his head.

"Nah, no-one," Jack replied lazily, splaying his fingers over his stomach. "You guys wanna go out tonight ?" he asked and they went silent for a moment.

"Sure why not ?" Seann said, laying on the matress on the floor.

"Here's your grub guys," Chloe said tossing sausage sandwiches around, which were devoured hungrily.

"I'm gonna take a shower guys," Shannon yawned and stood up from the floor, walking to the bathroom.

"We hitten some houses tomorrow ?" Sawyer asked and Jack nodded.

"Could use some stuff," he said looking around. He ran a hand over his short hair and sighed.

"You okay boss ?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah Charlie I'm fine," Jack grinned at him.

"Good to know," Charlie replied, lifting himself of the wardrobe and trying to flatten down his unruly hair.

"Yeah we need our leader to be sharp and on the ball," Chloe said.

"Especially tonight if we run into the cops," Sawyer smirked, flashing his dimples. They fell into silence again and Jack got his thoughts back on track. He thought about his parents, about his friends and about his general life. He looked around at the people he called family. 'I've got it pretty good' he thought and a smile washed over his face. 'I'd still want someone to love me though' he thought sadly. A rough life on the streets hadn't really gave him time for releationships. He'd been in a few but that had just been sex, not love. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Seann.

"Lets go boss," he smirked and Jack jumped to his feet, grabbing his worn out army jacket. He followed his friends out into the night and left the safe haven behind.

Two hours later in the pitch black the gang walked down mainstreet, spray paint cans in their hands and tossing beer bottles on the ground. None of them were drunk. They couldn't afford to be at this time of night and outside.

"Guys you go on ahead, I gotta pee," Jack said, pulling his hood down. They nodded and headed for the park, leaving Jack at the entrance of the ally. Jack stood at the wall and unzipped his fly. However he stopped suddenly, when he heard a scream. He zipped his fly and looked around. A girl around his age ran past the ally entrance and was a few seconds later followed by two boys. Jack's eyes darkened and he took of after them. After a few minutes the boys had cornered the girl outside an old building. Jack stood in the shadows, his knife at the ready. As soon as they started to tug at their trousers, Jack stepped out.

"Well, well what have we here ?" he growled. The girl looked incredably relieved and Jack couldn't help think how beautiful she was. Long brown hair cascaded over her shoulders and from the light of the lamp, Jack could make out freckles.

"Fuck off man. This is our turf," came a gruff voice. Jack gave a dark chuckle.

"I don't think so," he said roughly and pulled down his hood.

"Mr Shepard sir. We're so sorry," they bowed and Jack glared at them.

"I see you doing this again and I'll cut it off," he growled and they nodded swiftly running off into the night. Jack slid the knife back into the waistband of his jeans and walked slowly to the girl who was cowering against the wall. "Hey are you okay ?" he asked softly and she nodded. Jack reached out his hand to help her up and she took it gratfully.

"Thank you so much," she murmered and gave him a small smile.

"No problem, it's my duty on my ground," Jack smiled at her. "Do you want me to walk you home ?" he asked.

"If you don't mind," Kate gave another small smile. "I'm Kate," she said.

"Jack," he held out his hand and Kate took it.

"So Kate why are you out this late ?" Jack asked.

"I was at a party," Kate said simply and Jack smirked. "I could ask the same about you," she said.

"I live on the streets," Jack replied and Kate looked at him.

"How long ?" she asked softly.

"Since I was ten and my parents died," Jack replied, as though he was talking about something as simple as breakfast.

"I'm sorry," Kate said.

"Don't be. I've got a pretty good life," Jack replied and they fell into silence while they walked.

After walking for a while, they came to a street Jack wouldn't even dream of setting foot in. Kings Avenue was the richest and best place anyone could live. Jack gulped. "You live here ?" he asked in amazement and Kate nodded, blushing.

"Yeah. I don't notice it really," she smiled. They walked along until they came to the last house and Kate stopped. "This is me," she said, smiling softly at Jack.

"Well I'll just leave you to it," Jack said awkwardly, backing away.

"Wait !" Kate said suddenly. "Why don't you come in and get something to eat ?" she asked.

"It's okay, I wouldn't want to get anything messed up," Jack said and Kate nodded. She suddenly leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you again," she smiled and before Jack could say another word she was gone.

**A/N: These are streets of gold ! Well how do ya like my new story, reveiw and make me smile.**


	2. Chapter 2

A week later and Jack still couldn't get Kate out of his mind. Walking with Sawyer and Chloe through the market place his mind still drifted to thoughts of her beautiful face. "Dude are you okay ?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be ?" he asked.

"You've been acting weird since last week," Sawyer said.

"It's nothing," Jack replied.

"Okay if your fine," Chloe said. A siren suddenly sounded in the distance and they looked up in alarm.

"Shit, run !" yelled Jack and the three took off through the market.

"Move it," Sawyer shouted, pushing people aside.

"Split," Jack yelled and they took off in different directions. Jack glanced behind him to see two policemen chasing him. "Fuck," he muttered, speeding round a corner. Suddenly a voice stopped him.

"Jack ?" He turned to see Kate.

"Kate ?" he grinned but his happiness was short lived when two officers tackled him to the ground. Kate looked on in alarm as Jack struggled to get out of the policemans hold.

"Hey what are you doing ?" Kate yelled at the two men and they looked up.

"Miss were arresting this useless asshole because he is a burden to society," the officer closest to her answered her. While they were talking, Jack got his arm free and gave a shrill whistle. The officer grabbed him, hitting him in the stomach with a baton. Jack doubled over coughing. He looked down, not wanting Kate to see his face. As he was led away, two cry's were yelled and the officers beside him dropped. Chloe and Sawyer stood over them.

"I think thats enough fun for one day," Chloe said.

"Come on boss," Sawyer tugged him.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up," Jack shooed them. They ran off and he turned to Kate. "You okay ?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you," Kate said softly.

"Don't worry I'm fine," Jack chuckled.

"Meet me," Kate said quickly.

"What ? When ?" Jack asked.

"Tonight outside my house," she said.

"Okay, why ?" Jack asked.

"I haven't been able to get you out of my head," Kate addmitted.

"That makes two of us," Jack smiled awkwardly and Kate giggled.

"So will you ?" Kate said and Jack nodded. Jack turned, but Kate pulled his arm and turned him around. Her soft lips pressed against his, kissing him sweetly. Jack responded immediatly, his hands finding her waist, pulling her closer. Kate's lips parted to let his tongue inside and Jack obliged. His tongue moved with hers, making her moan loudly and press against him. After a while she pulled away, panting for breath.

"Seven," she said, before pulling out of his arms and running off. Jack's face held a grin for the rest of the afternoon.

That night Jack stood outside Kate's house, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. A cold wind blew and he shivered, the thin material of his jacket letting in the cold. It was a little before seven and he slid down the wall, sitting on the ground. From overhead, thunder rumbled and Jack rolled his eyes. 'Of all nights it rains tonight' he thought. He checked his old watch. It read five o'clock. Jack sighed, pulling it off and throwing it into the gutter. His eyes found the heavens, which were on the verge of ripping open, showering him with rain. "Jack ?" Kate whispered and he looked up.

"Right here," he said and Kate's head appeared at the gates.

"Hey," she smiled, shyly. She skillfully climbed the gate and hopped down.

"Your quite an acrobat," Jack smirked.

"Thank you," Kate gave him one of the smiles that was sure to haunt his dreams.

"So what are we doing ?" Jack asked and Kate looked thoughtful.

"How about.." she started but was cut off as the rain finally started to fall, thunder and lightening ripping through the black sky. In the matter of mere seconds they were both drenched. "How about we go inside ?" she asked.

"I don't wanna mess anything," Jack started but Kate pressed a finger to his lips.

"Your not gonna mess anything up Jack. My parents won't know anyones in my room and if you wanna get soaked tonight then stay out here," Kate smirked, dragging her finger over his lips.

"Okay," Jack breathed and Kate gave a little grin. A glint of mischeif twinkled in her eye.

"Where are you staying tonight ?" she asked.

"The old abandoned warehouse on 23rd," Jack replied in a whisper.

"Will your friends miss you tonight ?" she wondered.

"They'll think I'm on buisness," Jack murmered, his lips finally finding hers again. Kate moaned softly, her hand's sliding to his chest. She pulled away.

"Come on lets go get dry," Kate whispered and she started to climb over the gates again and Jack followed. The rain had quickly turned torrential and they were happy when the finally reached Kates open window. Kate tumbled inside, following Jack and she landed on him.

"Well hello," Jack smiled and Kate giggled, nuzzeling his chest.

"Hello yourself," she giggled and rolled off him. Jack hopped to his feet and pulled her up with him. "We should get out of these clothes," Kate said.

"Yeah. If I get a cold it seriously damages my preformance in anything," he whispered huskily.

"Come on then," Kate said, pulling his jacket off. She placed it over a chair and Jack finally noticed how big her room was. It was bigger than anything he could wish to have. He was snapped out of his amazement when Kate tugged at his wet shirt. Jack pulled it over his head, the wet fabric sticking to his skin and making it difficult. Finally he removed it fully and Kate eyed his chest hungrily. She ran her fingers through the hair on his chest, trailing them down to his firm abs. Kate decided to even the score, yanking off her top, leaving her in only a black bra. Jack licked his lips at the sight of her breasts, wanting to lower his lips to them, but he held back.

"Katie I've got... oh my," came voice from the doorway. The pair snapped around and were faced with a middle aged black woman.

"Rose !" Kate sighed in relief. "I thought you were my mom," she said.

"Your lucky I wasn't," Rose said and Jack shifted awkwardly.

"Is this the young man you told me about ?" Rose asked as her eyes fell on Jack.

"Yeah this is Jack," Kate smiled and Jack gave an awkward grin.

"Well hunny I want to thank you for helping Katie out. She told me all about you," Rose smiled at him and Jack seemed to relax slightly.

"Nice to meet you," he said and Rose smiled.

"What did you need Rose ?" Kate asked.

"It's not important sweetie," she said and went to leave. "Be safe," where her last words as she left, firmly shutting the door behind her.

"Well that kind of spoiled the mood, don't you think ?" Jack chuckled and Kate smiled.

"Will you hold me tonight ?" she asked softly and Jack nodded. They kicked of their shoes and slid into the bed. Jack's arms snaked around Kates waist and she snuggled into his chest. Kate placed a kiss on his cheek and he pulled the covers up, under their chins. Soon the pair fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Ooo will they be discovered or will they not ? Mwahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. You know I should really stop doing that...**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Kate's mother opened the door to her room and stopped dead in her tracks. Why the hell was there a boy in her daughters bed ? She was about to yell at the top of her voice when they stirred. She stayed silent, wanting to see how this played out.

Jack woke first and stretched, smiling at the feel of Kate in his arms. "Kate ?" he whispered.

"Morning sweetie," Kate smiled up at him and placed a kiss on his jaw.

"Sweetie ?" he smirked.

"Don't mock me. Just cause your streetwise dosn't give you the right to mock me," she teased him.

"I believe it does," Jack smirked, nuzzeling her hair and kissing her shoulder. "Your gorgeous, you know that ?" he said and Kate blushed.

"Anyone ever tell you your ruggedly handsome ?" she smiled.

"Well if you live on the streets, theres not really anyone to tell you," Jack sighed. Kate's mother's eye's widened. A boy from the streets !? Hadn't they taught her better than that ?

"Young lady ! Downstairs now !" she yelled, making her presence known. Jack and Kate jumped up and Kate looked at her mother in shock.

"Mom I.."

"Downstairs now !"

Kate slowly made her way downstairs, followed by Jack and they were met with two angry parents. Jack was grabbed by the collar, by who he assumed to be Kates father

"Dad let him go !" Kate yelled pushing her fathers hand away from Jacks collar.

"What the hell is going on here !?" he yelled. "Your mother finds you in bed with some guy from the street and now your defending him ?" he hissed.

"Yes !" Kate shouted and three pairs of eyes looked at her. "Yes I'm defending him. I happen to like him a lot, not to mention the fact that he saved my life and makes me feeli like I'm the only girl in the world," she yelled, tears streaming down her face. Jack stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. Kate buried her head into his chest and Jack kissed her hair.

"Shh it's okay, baby, it's alright don't cry," Jack whispered. This seemed to anger her father and he called security. Two large men came into the room and pulled Jack away.

"No !" Kate screamed and threw herself into his arms. Jack kept hold of her for as long as he could, before she was pulled away by her parents and he was pulled away by the guards.

"I'll see you again," Jack whispered and Kate nodded, tears falling from her eyes.

When Jack got back to the warehouse his friends were waiting for him. "Jack where the hell have you been ?" Sawyer asked him as he collapsed on the sofa. His head lay in his hands and he sighed.

"Dude ?" Seann asked and Jack raised his head.

"I need your help guys," he said.

After he explained everything the friends looked at each other."So you and Kate spent the night together, you've fallen in love with her, but her parents won't let you see her ?" Chloe repeated.

"Yep thats about it," Jack sighed.

"Well that settles it then. We're gonna have to help you see her then," Shannon grinned and Charlie nodded.

"We'll hatch a plan to distract her parents, so you can see Kate," Charlie smirked and Jack looked at them.

"Your really going to help me see her again ?" he asked and they nodded.

"Your our best friend," Seann grinned and they all fell into silence again.

Two nights later, Jack and the gang slipped silently over the high gate and past the guards. They came to a stop under Kate's window. "Kate !" Jack whispered.

"She can't hear you man," Chloe said.

"Tower ?" Sawyer said and Jack nodded. Sawyer stood on Charlies shoulders, Seann on top of Sawyers. Jack climbed up and soon he was at the window. He knocked loudly and the light came on. Kate gasped at the head that appeared in her window.

"Jack !" she said and threw open the window. She pressed her lips to his and they fell into the rythem of the kiss. Kate moaned and Jack pulled away.

"I don't have much time, cause I'm standing on three of my friends," he said quickly. " I want you to meet me in the park on 5th Avenue tomorrow at nine o'clock," he whispered.

"How can I ? My parents won't let me out without an escort," Kate whimpered.

"My friends will take care of that. You tell your escort that you want to take a walk at about nine tomorrow night, come to the park and my friends will make sure that your free to see me," he said, his lips running over her neck.

"Okay," she moaned, her fingers running her fingers over his hair.

"Hey lover boy theres someone coming !" came Chloe's voice and Jack looked down.  
"Okay I'm coming," he whispered and he looked back at Kate.

"There's one more thing," Jack said and Kate nuzzeled him.

"Whats that ?" she asked.

"I love you," he said and Kate kissed him softly.

"I love you too and I'll be there tomorrow night," she said.

"Bye," he said and the next minute he was on the ground.

"Bye," she whispered and watched as the gang ran into the darkness.

"Okay so how are we gonna distract the escort ?" Shannon asked as they walked down the street.

"I have a plan," Seann grinned. "It involve's all of us," he said and they looked at him curiously.

"What is it ?" Chloe asked.

"Well her escort is obviously going to be a man right ? So when the come into the park, the girls will scream their heads off. The escort will go running to help, Kate will slip away. Me and Charlie will have the girls pinned against the wall and when the guy get's to us, Sawyer hits him and knocks him out," Seann explained quickly.

"Sound's like a plan," Jack said, his head still in the clouds after the kisses that he'd had from Kate.

"Snap out of it. We're gonna need you sharp," Shannon smirked and Jack grinned.

**A/N: Gotta love the gang. Next chappie they meet again. It's gonna be heartwarming people. Or not, you know whatever.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next night at twenty to nine, everyone was in position. Seann, Charlie, Chloe and Shannon were behind the trees. Sawyer was sitting in the tree, ready to pounce. Jack was in the bushes at the other side of the gate. "So who's cornering who ?" Charlie asked Seann. Seann eyed Chloe and turned to him.

"You do Shannon, I'll do Chloe," he smirked. 'How I would like to do her," he thought, eyeing her.

"What time is it ?" Shannon whispered.

"It's nearly nine," Charlie answered.

Seann was still looking at Chloe, licking his lips.

The gates suddenly creaked and Kate and a man walked in, looking around. They started down the path and Seann nudged Chloe and Shannon. The girls screamed. The escort looked around and ran towards the screams.

"Kate !" Jack whispered from the bushes.

"Jack !" she cried. Jack opened his arms and Kate ran into them, snuggling into his chest.

"Kate baby, God I've missed you," Jack murmered, kissing her hair.

"You don't know how much I've wanted to see you," Kate stroked his stubble.

"I want to make love to you," Jack whispered and Kate nuzzeled him.

"I've got something to tell you," she said shyly.

"What's that ?" he asked kissing her neck.

"I'm a virgin," Kate whispered. Jack lifted his head.

"Then I can't take you here," he said gently.

"Why not ?" Kate asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Your first times meant to be special. Not up against a wall in the park," Jack said softly, stroking away her tears.

"It will be special if it's with you," Kate whimpered, kissing his jaw.

"You deserve flowers and candles and romance, not a hard wall," he whispered.

"My parents are leaving for a week," she said suddenly.

"When ?" Jack asked huskily.

"Next week," she said. "Come over and spend the week with me. You can spend all week making love to me, taking showers with me, lying with me and being with me. Your friends can come too. I'd really like to meet them," she pressed into him further, enjoying his body heat.

"Okay we'll do that," Jack muttered, bringing his lips down to meet hers. Kate parted her lips and let his tongue in, letting it slide over hers. She gave out a small moan and grasped Jack's arm.

"Kate !" yelled a voice. Kate pulled away and looked at him fearfully.

"He's coming back, you have to go !" she said.

"I'll go but remember... I love you," Jack kissed her once more before running off and it was only when the escort tapped Kates shoulder, that she looked away.

Meeting back at the warehouse later that night, Jack told his friends everything. "She told us we could stay !?" Chloe grinned and Jack nodded happily.

"I'm starting to like that girl more and more," Charlie said.

"Just not her parents," Sawyer added and Jack chuckled.

"Yeah I suppose," he smiled and stretched out over the sofa.

"Man your hogging all the space," Seann mumbled.

"No worries Seann. You can share the rugs with me," Chloe chuckled and Seann rolled his eyes. Inside however he was giddy.

"Guys we're outta everything," Shannon said and Jack looked at her.

"Everything ?" he asked.

"Everything," Shannon sighed.

"I'll go down to the corner shop, see what I can do," Seann gave a grin. "Hey Chloe wanna come with ?" he asked.

"Sure why not." Chloe said, hopping up. The pair left and the room was left in a comfortable silence, all thinking of things to come.

"I'm hittin the sack," Sawyer yawned, and he climbed up onto one of the beams and lay down. They heard another yawn and then he was silent. Jack gave Shannon and Charlie and evil grin.

"You're not," Shannon tried to hold in her burst of giggles as Jack climbed quietly up onto the beam. Sawyers snore made the three laugh even harder. Jack gave him a shove and he snorted loudly, before rolling off the beam. The three laughed their heads off as Sawyer rubbed his head.

"Assholes," he grumbled and rolled over where he was, to face the wall. Jack laughed again and his legs dangled over the side of the beam as he surveyed his home. It was a dark, dismal place. However they'd managed to turn it into a home. A few old sofa's were scattered about and mattresses were piled on the floor. Rugs made for a suitable carpet and wardrobes were littered around like paper. As he lay down Jack's mind drifted to Kate. She was everything he'd ever dreamed of and she didn't care about the fact that he was from the streets. Jack sighed and shifted on the hard wood.

Down the street, Seann and Chloe were almost buried under the bags and bags of things they'd stolen from the shop. They were laughing.

"I can't believe how easy that was," Seann chuckled and Chloe gave a grin.

"I thought shopkeepers were security consciese, but he put one crappy lock on the door," she giggled.

"The guys'll flip when they see this stuff," Seann said, hoisting the bags higher.

"And the money," Chloe patted her pocket.

"It was so handy for the shopkeeper to leave rubber gloves lying around wasn't it ?" Seann laughed again as they came to the warehouse gates. Chloe knelt next to the wall and pushed gently at the bricks. She pushed a hole through and scrambled under. Seann found that this was a perfect oppertunity to look at her ass. "Whoo baby," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that ?" Chloe asked as she turned on the other side of the gates.

"Nothing," Seann said quickly, thankful for the darkness that concealed his blush and his sudden erection. Chloe started to pull the bags under the wall. Seann helped pushing them and passing more to her. When the bags were on the other side, Seann squeezed under and sat up next to Chloe. They took the bricks that they'd pushed out and restacked them, making sure they looked normal, before hoisting up the bags and making their way to the warehouse.

"Hey who's over there !" a voice yelled and Seann's eyes snapped to Chloe's. He pulled her behind a wall, just before a light hit the spot they'd been in seconds earlier.

"Shh," Seann pressed a finger to her lips as they heard the gate rattle. He pressed her harder against the wall and Chloe bit back and moan. The light was flashing everywhere and their breath was hitched in their throats. Chloe felt something rub against her. She suddenly gasped and blushed. Seann was hard. He was hard and pressed against her. She whimpered quietly.

"Seann ?" she said quietly.

"Huh ?" he said his head turning to her. Chloe kissed him roughly and to her delight she felt him harden further. "God baby," he growled as he pulled away.

"Seann..." she moaned as his lips latched onto her neck.

"Quietly baby," he whispered pressing into her further. They hadn't even noticed that the light was gone.

**A/N: Right next chappie will bring more Jate but I don't know about Jex. Should I or should I not ?**


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday night came quickly and soon Jack was waiting outside the gates of Kates house. A sharp winter wind blew and Jack pulled his hood up to cover his face. The snow had fallen heavily in the last few days and it was soft and white under Jack's worn shoes. He shivered as it started to snow once more, flakes landing on his arm and dancing in front of his eyes. He shrank back into the bushes as Kate's parents left the house, dragging behind them three large suitcases. Jack smirked at them. He watched as they loaded the cases into their car and drove off. A blast of icey wind blew into his face and Jack flinced as it bit and stung him. His teeth chattered as he made his way to the house and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened and Jack was nearly knocked over as Kate flew into his arms.

"Kate ..." he whispered, breathing in her scent.

"Come in, you must be freezing," she pulled him by the hand into the warm hallway. Jack was practically shaking with the cold, his thin, worn jacket providing little protection. "Come with me," Kate whispered and pulled him up the staircase. After a while they came to Kates room and he was pushed inside. He stumbled into the comforatable warmth and sighed when he heard the door click shut behind him. The room was dark, except for the fire place burning brightly and casting an orange glow on the furniture. Jack turned to her.

"Hey," he said softly opening his arms. Kate walked into them, snuggling into his strong chest.

"You must be freezing !" Kate suddenly exclaimed pulling away and suveying him. He was still shivering and Kate pulled off his jacket.

"Kate are you sure ?" he asked gently.

"I've never been more sure of anything," she said gently. Jack pulled of his shirt and Kate ran her hands over his chest. "I want you," she whimpered and Jack kissed her neck, letting his lips linger on the dip in her collarbone. Jack led her to the floor, in front of the fire and settled her onto his lap. Kate rapped her legs around him.

"Jack..." she moaned as his lips slid to the collar of her top. Jack pulled it over her head, letting her dark hair fall around her shoulders. He snapped off her bra and let his lips wander to her breasts. Kate gave a sharp gasp and rubbed against him. His erection pressed into her and Jack moaned. Kate gave off little whimpers as Jack's lightly scraped his teeth over her hard nipple. He lavished attention on one breast with his mouth while his hand payed the same attention to the other. Kate ran her fingers over his short hair, trying to rein his head in closer. Jack pulled away and Kate gave a small no in protest.

"We still have to many clothes on," he smirked. Kate looked down and quickly undid Jacks belt and fly. She popped the button and Jack chuckled. " Your not that desperate are you ?"

"Very funny,"

"What ?"

"Just kiss me." So he did. His lips found hers as their clothes found the floor. Kate blushed when she caught sight of his erection. Her reddened cheeks were obvious to Jack.

"You've never seen a naked man before ?" he chuckled and Kate looked down.

"My parents were very strict," she blushed and Jack brought her head up.

"It dosn't matter," he quickly added and kissed her forehead.

"Good."

Kate was still slightly red but all the same she slid her hand down his stomach and gently ran her finger over the head. Jack let out a moan. "Your really big," Kate said, taking him in a fist and pumping along his shaft. Jack was too far into oblivion to hear her comment as her thumb encircled the sensitive head, making him buck into her grasp. Kates shyness had gone and she pumped him faster. Jack took hold of her hand and pushed it away. Kate looked away.

"Did I do something wrong ?" she asked softly.

"God no !" Jack exclaimed. "Nothing wrong with that. I was gonna come and I didn't want to spoil everything," he told her gently, taking her lips with his once more. Kate moaned softly as his tongue explored her mouth. Jack trailed his hand over her stomach and down to the soft curls. Kate let out sharp gasp as he stroked her lightly, feeling the wetness that had pooled between her legs. He covered his fingers and brought them to his mouth, licking them clean. Kate whimpered at the sight of him and rubbed against him. She nuzzeled his neck, kissing him lightly.

"Jack I'm ready," Kate whispered. Jack gripped her waist and Kate raised up. "This is going to hurt isn't it ?" she smiled softly, but Jack could see the fear in her eyes.

"Only for a minute," he reassured her. Kate nodded and lowered herself down. She hissed in pain as his head slid inside and after a second he broke the thin barrier and she gasped, grasping him tightly. "Are you okay ?" Jack asked and she nodded, biting her lip as he slid all the way in. Kate almost yelped in pain but she held back and settled in his lap. Jack was breathing heavily. She was so tight it almost hurt.

"I'm okay now," Kate said and Jack gave a nod and helped her raise up. The pain was leaving quickly and Kate found herself enjoying the feel of his hardness inside her. She gave a soft moan as her hips moved against his and a shot of pleasure coarsed through her. "Jack ..." she cried and Jack thrust up inside her.

"Are you okay now ?" Jack moaned and Kate managed to nod, her hips bucking as his head pulsed inside her. Kate's eyes locked with Jack's and she kissed him gently, her arms sliding around his neck. Her hips rocked hard on his and Jack pushed into her harder. Jack lowered his head to Kate's breast's, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. Kate yelped in excitment and rode him harder. Jack flipped her onto her back, still inside her and continued to thrust up into her, the new position giving him a better angle. Jack's chest brushed over her hard nipples and Kate gave a moan of pleasure, squeezing her inner muscles around him. Jack's breathing was heavy against her neck and Kate nibbled his ear lobe.

"Kate baby, your amazing," Jack growled.

"You feel so good in me," Kate whimpered and Jack moved faster into her. With Jack moving faster Kate felt herself tighten up and her fingers dug into his back. Jack could feel her tense and his movements sped faster, sending her spiraling out of control in an orgasmic frenzy. Kate's screams of pleasue rang in Jacks ears as he exploded into her, moaning in pleasure with her. Eventually he slowed and stopped, watching Kate as she came down. Kate opened her eyes to look into Jack's and she leant up to kiss him.

"I love you," she whispered, stroking his face. Jack rubbed his nose against hers.

"I love you too," he smiled and pulled out of her, and they curled up together in front of the fire with the duvet over them falling asleep.

Ten blocks away the warehouse went up in flames.

**A/N: Oh dear, whats in store for the gang. Are they inside or are they outside ? Find out soon. ) I'm not surprised to say that jex won by a landslide.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe, Sawyer, Charlie and Shannon stood outside the flaming warehouse, blackened and coughing watching the smoke rise into the air. Chloe sobbed violently and struggled to get out of Sawyers grip. "Seann !" Chloe cried desperatly, trying to pull away.

"Chloe stop, I don't think he's still alive," Sawyer said gently. Chloe fell to her knee's and Shannon comforted her.

"No, please, no," she sobbed into her hands.

"What's all the crying about," came a wheezing voice from behind them. Chloe snapped her head around and Seann gave a grin, before he was taken over by a coughing fit. Chloe flew into his arms, still crying into his chest.

"I thought your were dead," she whimpered and Seann wrapped his arms around her. Sawyer's eye's darkened with jealously as he looked at the pair locked in an embrace.

"I'm fine," Seann nuzzeled her cheek and placed small kisses on her face.

"Guy's ? We have still have the little problem of no home," Charlie said and they all looked at the building that was smouldering into ruins.

"We'll tell Jack in the morning. Let's not ruin his night," Shannon said.

"So where are we gonna stay tonight ?" Sawyer said tearing his eyes away from Chloe and Seann.

"I guess on the street," Seann muttered before his lips found Chloe's again. Sawyer held himself back from ripping Seann's lips off.

Jack woke up and blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He moved about on the soft carpet and felt a weight on his chest. He looked down and smiled as he saw Kate breathing softly on him. Jack's hand was settled on her back and her hair was splayed over his chest. She stirred and Jack placed a kiss on her head. She lifted her head and said his name softly into the darkness.

"Jack ?" she whispered.

"What's wrong baby ?" he asked and she rose off him and a few seconds later a soft light lit up the room. Kate settled back onto his chest.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hey." "How do you feel ?" he asked.

"A little sore but other than that I feel fantastic," she stretched. "I'll be back in a second," she kissed him. Kate rose and Jack watched her walk to the bathroom. His eyes scanned her naked body and he smirked. He rubbed his eyes and stood up. He checked the clock on the wall. It read 2:15. He yawned and walked round to the edge of the bed, pulling the duvet off the floor and throwing it on the bed. He slipped under them as Kate came back out of the bathroom.

"Come on babe," he motioned with his arms and Kate slid under the cover's, snuggling into his chest. She melted into the warmth of his naked body and sighed, encircling her leg over his stomach.

"Did you sleep well ?" Kate asked, placing kisses on his neck.

"I did. Everything else went well too," he smirked. Kate blushed bright red.

"So I was alright then ? I didn't do anything wrong ?" she asked softly.

"It was perfect. You were amazing," he reassured her.

"I was ?" she blushed.

"Of course," he kissed her.

"I don't ever want this to end," Kate said, raising her head to look into his eyes. "When the end of the week comes, I'm leaving with you," she said.

"No Kate," Jack answered sitting up.

"Why not !" she asked.

"Because you belong here with your family," he said sadly.

"Jack, I love you and I don't care if I'm not in a big fancy house or if I don't have much money, I'll be with you," she said and Jack's heart melted.

"You really wanna come with me ?" he asked.

"I always want to cum with you," she gave a little smlie.

"Dirty girl," Jack chuckled. "But I'm serious, you want to ?" he asked and Kate gave a nod.

"More than anything," she whispered, pushing him back down and straddling him.

"I want to have you again," Jack muttered, sliding his hand to her hips.

"And I want you to take me again," Kate said and they made love once again in the warmth of the bed.

Outside in the snow, the gang roamed the dark streets looking for some kind of shelter. The snow had started to fall again and they all shivered slightly as it blew into their loose clothes.

"We've been walking for two hours," Shannon shivered, her teeth threatening to chatter at any moment.

"I know," Sawyer said, trying to pull his coat around him tighter, but only succeded in making the hole in the back bigger.

"There's no where to stay," Charlie said.

"There was that one place. The only thing wrong with it was that guy that smelt like pee and kept talking to himself," Chloe sighed.

"We'll find somewhere. Then tomorrow we'll tell Jack," Seann reassured them.

"I still don't understand how the fire started," Shannon wondered aloud.

"Me neither. We've lived there for what ? Two years ? And we've never had anything like that," Charlie said.

"Yeah I mean we would have noticed if out home had been destroyed before wouldn't we ?" Sawyer snapped at Charlie.

"I was only bloody saying," Charlie snapped back and they all fell into silence again.

**A/N: Well there it is. Heh I'm kidding. Next chappie on it's way soon. Also a shocking revelation about Jack's past. Sorry about the late update but I'm really sick right now.**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, five half frozen people sat in Kate's huge living room, with blankets around them. Kate, Rose and Jack came from the kitchen with mugs of coffee and tea for them, trying to get them warmed up. Jack was absolutly devestated about the warehouse.

"So it just went up in flames ?" he asked quietly, sitting next to Kate.

"From what we can tell," Sawyer replied, drinking his coffee down in one gulp.

"So now where are we gonna go ? I mean when this week is over where are we gonna live ?" Chloe asked sullenly.

"Not to mention we're gonna have an additional person," Jack said and they all looked at him.

"What do you mean ?" Charlie asked.

"Kate's coming with us," he smirked.

"But you've got it made here," Shannon said to Kate. "Why leave ?"

"My parents are very controlling people. In fact in two months they're sending me to a boarding school in San Franciso and when I'm twenty one they plan on marrying me off to some random rich guy," Kate explained.

"Well your more than welcome to come along with us," Seann smiled and Kate gave Jack a grin.

"But when you come with us your gonna have to learn the tricks of our trade," Charlie winked.

"That means stealing, burglary, pickpocketing. You name a form of theivery and it's garentied we do it," Sawyer said and Kate nodded.

"I'm fine with it," she smiled at them. "Listen why don't you guys go and get some sleep," she suggested.

"Thats the best suggestion I've ever heard," Shannon said and they followed Rose to their rooms. Jack pulled Kate into his lap.

"So whatta you wanna do today ?" he asked, his lips grazing her neck.

"There's nothing to do, so we can just relax," Kate smiled.

"Relax we will," Jack chuckled.

A knock came on Seann's door and he looked up from under his duvet. He threw the covers off him and walked to the door in his boxers. He pulled it open to reveal Chloe smirking at him.

"Hey," she said awkwardly.

"Hey, come in," Seann said and she slipped inside. "You okay ?" he asked.

"I couldn't get to sleep," she blushed and Seann grinned.

"Well you can't sleep in your clothes," he smirked and Chloe looked down.

"Are you trying to get me undressed ?" she teased him.

"Obviously. But just to sleep, you must be exhausted," he motioned to the bed. "You could sleep here if you want."

"I'd be okay with that," she smiled and undressed quickly, sliding into the soft bed with him. She curled up with him and soon they were asleep.

Rose watched Jack and Kate on the couch and smiled. It was very rare that you seen a love like that. She watched as Jack tickled Kate and she squeeled, batting his hands, before falling against his chest, still giggling. Jack bent down and kissed her gently, breaking away to kiss her forehead. Rose smiled at his actions. He truly did love her. She made her presence known with a loud cough. Kate looked up.

"Oh hi Rose," she said, sitting up.

"Hey hunnie, just wondered if you needed anything ?" she asked and Kate shook her head.

"I've got everything I need right here," she smiled up at Jack. Rose smiled again and left quietly. Kate looked up at Jack. "Jack ?" she asked.

"Yeah ?"

"Tell me about your past," she said and Jack sighed.

"I don't think that's a story you really want to hear," he said gently.

"I do. I want to know every little detail about the man I love," she smiled at him, pinning him to the couch by straddling him. "Also your not going anywhere until you tell me," she gave a mischeivous grin.

"If I must," he said, his hands resting on her hips. "Okay where to start," he wondered.

"Tell me about your life before the streets," she asked and he nodded.

"My fathers name was Christian Shepard and my mom was called Margot," he smiled at the memory of them. "We lived in a relativily rich neighbourhood and I was happy, always messing around with my little brother and sister," he smiled softly.

"What were they called ?" Kate asked him.

"Jamie and Robin," he replied, remembering their smiles and the piggy back rides he would give them. "They were twins and two of the most energetic kids you could ever know. I was constantly following them around, getting them out of trouble. I was only about nine when they asked me how baby's were made," he chuckled and Kate giggled, thinking of Jack being all awkward.

"What did you say ?"

"I told them to ask mom or dad," he smirked but the smile fell from his face as he went on. "Then one night when I was ten, it happened."

"What happened ?"

"I woke up to screaming one night," he recalled. He shuddered at the next memory that rushed into his head. "I rushed out of bed and ran onto the landing, looking over the hallway, and my parents were lying in a pool of blood," he shuddered. Kate gasped and clutched his hand tighter. "All I can remember is the screams of Jamie and Robin, before another two shot's, then everything went quiet. I ran and hid under my bed," he said quietly, tears finally spilling down his cheeks.

"God Jack, I'm so sorry," she sobbed with him, kissing away his tears, only to have them replaced by her own.

"About two hours later I was sitting in a police station, being questioned. Everyone wanted answers but no-one seemed to care about the kid who's life had just been shattered. Hell they even accused me at one point," he sniffed. "So I ran away," he continued. "After about two years, I joined the gang. That's about it up to there," he finished softly.

"Jack baby," Kate whimpered pulling his lips up to meet hers.

**A/N: Can we all say awwwwwww. I know I'm cruel to poor Jack, but I love him really. Just wish he'd come and love me ...**


	8. Chapter 8

The next week flew by quickly and soon they were all ready to leave. During the week they had all gone shopping and brought new clothes, a car to Jack's delight and enough food to feed an army. They had no idea where they were planning to go but they knew it was somewhere far away from Kate's home. Soon it was time to leave.

"Oh Rose I'm gonna miss you so much," Kate sniffed, hugging the older woman.

"I know hun I'm gonna miss you too. All of you. Now you lot take care and call me if you need anything," Rose smiled gently at them. It was about half an hour before Kate's parents came home and they had to move quickly. The lugged everything they had out to the new car and fitted it as best they could into the trunk.

"Thank God this is a people carrier," Chloe said, clicking the seatbelt in around her.

"I know. However will it be good for losing cops ?" Seann asked and Chloe chuckled.

"Probably, now where the hell are they ?" Sawyer said, looking out of the window for Jack or Kate.

"There they are," Shannon pointed them out, walking towards the car with their hands entwined.

"They make a good couple," Charlie smiled at them as they got in the car.

"You guy's ready ?" Jack asked, sliding into the drivers seat and they nodded.

"Turn on the radio," Sawyer said excitedly and Jack rolled his eye's. He pushed the button and the car was filled with music, as they drove out of the gates. Kate looked at her house for one last time before the turned a corner and she lost sight.

"You okay babe ?" Jack asked, resting his hand on top of hers. Kate smiled at him.

"Never been better," she said.

Driving for two hours became increasingly difficult as snow had started to fall again and it became hard to see out of the window.

"Jack pull over, we're not gonna get very far like this," Kate told him and he nodded, pulling the car over to the side of the road. He flicked on the radio and the news report came on.

_Police today have been contacted about an abduction of one Kate Austin from her home in the Kings Avenue. Major searches are taking place over the country, for a tall, white male named Jack. Police do not know of his second name. He has brown eyes and short dark hair and should be considered armed and dangerous._

The report was cut off as Kate turned the radio off and everyone in the car was silent.

"Armed and dangerous ?" said Chloe.

"Abducted ?" said Sawyer.

"Major searches ?" Jack gulped and Kate rested her hand on his arm.

"They'll not find us," she said and Jack nodded.

"Yeah they have no idea where we're heading," Shannon added.

"We don't even know where we're heading," Seann smirked.

"We do now," Charlie said and they turned to look at him.

"Got an idea ?" asked Chloe.

"Well I hear that New York is an apple just waiting to be picked," he winked and Jack grinned.

"Do we have any objections to New York ?" he asked and everyone went quiet. "New York it is."

They arrived in New York late that night. Even though it was late, no-one could sleep because they were to excited. They had constantly sang New York by Frank Sinatra for the past hour and they were getting louder with each passing minute.

"Okay, now where do we stay ?" Jack asked them.

"Let's find ourselves a nice abandoned place and then tomorrow it's time for Kate's training," Sawyer said and Kate grinned.

"I'm looking forward to it," she smiled. They drove around for a while, before they came across a row of boarded up terrace houses.

"What about here ?" Kate said and Jack pulled over.

"I'll be back in a second," he said and got out of the car. Kate watched him go, her eyes on fixed his ass. After a few minutes Jack came back and he stuck his head in through the window. "The end house is empty and the boards on the windows are loose," he said and they nodded. Everyone got out of the car and lugged everything they had up to the end house. Sawyer and Jack pulled the boards off the window and hopped inside. They looked around. The place still had carpet and some old furniture. Sawyer went to check the electricity and water and found that they were fine. Soon everything and everyone was inside and Jack placed the boards back up onto the window, making sure that they were secure.

"Well we should sort out bedrooms," said Charlie and they all agreed. Shannon bounded upstairs and discovered that there were three bedrooms. She ran back down and told them.

"Well me and Kate will take one, Chloe and Seann will take one and Sawyer, Shannon and Charlie will share the third one. Is that okay ?" Jack asked and they all nodded in agreement.

"We'll get unpacked tomorrow, but right now I'm beat," Charlie said and they made their way upstairs. Jack pulled Kate into the first bedroom and she fell onto the bed. She giggled as Jack lay on top of her.

"Kate are you sure your okay with this ?" Jack asked.

"For the millionth time babe, yes," Kate smiled and leant up to kiss him.

"Good," he said, pressing her into the bed.

"We should sleep," she said and they undressed. Jack spooned up against her back and they soon fell asleep.

**A/N: Next chappie will have Kate's training, some smut and perhaps a run in with a new rival gang. YOU AIN'T NEVER HAD A FRIEND LIIIIIIIIKE MEEEEEEEEEEE !!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Waking the next morning, Jack yawned and stretched. His eyes fluttered open and he looked down at Kate. "Morning," she whispered, kissing him.

"Morning," he grinned and tried to get up, but Kate held him down.

"What's wrong ?" he asked and she grinned slyly, her hand on the edge of his boxers. "Oh," he smirked.

"Just catch on did you ?" she giggled, her hand slipping into his boxers. Jack instantly became hard as she stroked him lightly.

"Oh baby," Jack moaned as she pulled his boxers down, releasing his hard member. Kate pumped along his shaft slowly, circling her thumb over his soft, velvety head. She used the pre-cum to slick his shaft, making her hand glide over him more easily. Jack groaned his hips bucking into her hand. Kate smiled and lowered her head to take him in her mouth.

"Kate you don't have to," Jack choked out, but he was ignored and Kate slid her lips over his head. Jack started to pant as she took him all the way into her mouth until his head brushed against the back of her throat. She swallowed around him once and released him. He practically growled as Kate released him and pumped him with her hand again. She ran her tongue along his shaft, engulfing Jack in flames.

"Sweet Jesus," Jack growled, throwing his head back and pressing into the bed. Kate took him back into her mouth, lapping at him with her tongue. Jack threaded his fingers through her brown hair.

Jack screwed his eyes shut tight and tried to remind himself to breathe. "Fuck baby," he moaned, and Kate gave small giggle. The vibrations rocketed through his hard member and Jack came with a roar, exploding into her mouth. Kate still lapped at him, licking every drop from him and Jack relaxed back onto the bed.

Kate released him and looked at him. "I take it you liked it ?" she asked, lying on him.

"Huh ?" Jack panted, opening his eyes and looking at her. He was slightly dazed.

"I'll take that as a yes," she grinned and Jack rolled her over.

"I wonder if there's anything I could do for you ?" he smirked, kissing his way down her stomach. Kate however pulled him back up.

"Not right now. But feel free later on," she smiled and slid off the bed. She pulled on her clothes and Jack watched her, licking his lips.

"Are you sure I can't make you come ? I'm kinda hungry," Jack grinned, pulling her back down.

"I told you, you can make me come later," Kate smiled, kissing him. "But today I'm learning," she said.

"Oh crap I forgot," Jack slapped his forehead.

Three hours later, Jack and the rest of the gang were running frantically from the police. "Bloody hell, these guy's don't give up easily," Charlie panted as he overtook Sawyer. Jack and Kate were out in front, leading the way and trying not to lead the way into a dead end.

"I think they recognised Kate," Chloe huffed, catching up to, and then overtaking Jack.

"Fuck, I should have known," he growled, sharply turning. "Are they still tailing ?" he called back. Seann glanced over his shoulder and slowed.

"No ! Stop guy's !" he yelled and they all skidded to a halt.

"They must have known who you were Kate," Sawyer panted, bending over to regain his breath.

"Well obviously. They yelled Kate Austin about five hundred friggin times. I know my own name, don't wear it bloody out," she sucked in a breath.

"It's not safe for us then. If they know you and they've seen you with us, then they'll know me too," Jack said and ran a hand over his short hair.

"Hey you ! Don't move !" yelled a voice and they turned sharply to see three policemen, gun's raised. Fear struck Jack. He couldn't lose her, he needed her because she was what made him complete. The group backed away hand's raised. The officer reached Chloe first. He reached out to grab her, but he was roughly shoved by Seann.

"Don't touch her," he growled. He bravely faced the officer, who had pointed the gun in his direction.

"Miss Austin if you'd like to come with us. You don't have to be afraid anymore," an officer held a hand out to Kate. Kate however shook her head and slipped her hand into Jack's, squeezing it tightly. "Please Miss," came the voice.

"No," she muttered. Suddenly Jack launched himself forward, catching the officers off guard and knocked two to the ground.

"Run ! That's an order !" Jack yelled as he fought the policemen. The gang stood stunned. "I said fucking run !" So they did. Kate sobbed violently as they dragged her away from him as did the rest. Even the boy's shed tears, their heart's breaking as they left their leader behind. Kate struggled in Shannon and Sawyer's grip but they couldn't let up, they wouldn't. As they skidded into an allyway they stopped and gave each other disbelieving looks. What the hell ?

"Who's a fast runner ?" Sawyer asked. Chloe and Charlie raised their hands. "Good get after them and find out where they're taking him," Sawyer ordered and Chloe saluted him, before the two ran off. Kate sank to the ground, her sob's killing them all.

**A/N: Don't spear me !!! It had to be done. But have no fear Chloe and Charlie are here !!! Mwahahahahaaaaa. Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm just kinda down about the shudders ske, ske, skex vomits Sorry. I have to go bleach my tongue and fingers.**


End file.
